Break through
by Skinface
Summary: Jigsaw is up to his usual routine. But now there's a new cop on his case can he keep it up without being caught?


Disclaimer: I don't own the saw or anything else I've used that belongs to you the reader!

A/N This is my first saw fanfic hope you like it.

Chapter 1: Felling

"Who-who's there?" Stuttered a tall, slender woman stepping out of the warm comfortable looking café into the grotty gruesome street.

"Hey wait up" a ginger haired teenager yelled as her bony friend walked under a street lamp asshe rushed over, leaving the door to the café to close by itself.

"You o.k.?"

"Yeah" grumbled the pencil white teen "I lust had a felling that-" looking over at her cheerful friend Chloe decided not to bother telling her how she felt. For one thing she didn't want to freak her red haired freckled friend out and apparently she wasn't even listening.

"FLORA!"

"What huh, sorry ."Flora said dreamily, gazing over at the blond haired guy standing over at the bus stop 6 metres from where her and her best friend were.

"If you think he's so hot ask him out" the black haired Goth saidas Flora stared longingly at the person next to the rusty sign saying 'bus stop'.

"Its not that easy Chlo" Flora sighed "and besides look at what I'm wearing, I look like a gardener."

Chloe's olive skinned friend looked good in anything and she knew it. Today was no different, a green silk tank top gripped Flora's upper body whilst light blue flare jeans covered her legs.

"Just because your not wearing a mini skirt it doesn't mean you don't look good" the pale skinned, black lipped Goth said a bit louder than was usual.

Chloe had obviously forgotten what was haunting her for now she was mad. Her best friend always had better luck with everything. Her parents let her do what she wanted when she wanted, she was gorgeous and anyone who glanced at Flora had a kind of unexplainable respect for her or fell in love her. It was sicking when Chloe thought about what she had. An orphanage, a bony curvy body and a lack of people skills, couldn't get any better. (A/N hint of sarcasm in there)

"You mean that Chloe" her besty asked quite smugly.

"Yes" the thin teenager said apparently talking to the ground.

"Well you know I have a boyfriend and-" Chloe butted in

"Two actually."

"Well yeah I guess. Fine I'll ask him but not out I think it would be a better idea if I asked him round to my house with my parent's in Vegas again. You don't mind do you?" Questioned Flora.  
"No" replied Chloe "but remember I'm staying the night" the leather booted corset rapped Goth told her friend. Noticing it was getting late Chloe added "Hurry up."

Flora walked past Chloe over to the bus stop.

"Hi" Chloe heard her friend say.

Decided looking at the star studded sky was more interesting than listening to her friend sweet talk the tan skinned guy Chloe's mind drifted from the conversation.

10 mins later Chloe found herself inside her best friend Flora Taylor's house. Sitting in the cosy living room she stared at the all too familiar furnished room, the yellow coated walls always made her feel sick.

"So you twolive in New York?" Floras new boy toy asked know one in particular.

"Yeah, so does Chlo" Flora answered for both herself and her friend leaning into Greg her questioner as she replied.

Greg who was wearing a white striped shirt and cargo pants responded to Flora by casually moving his arm around her.

As Greg and Flora fooled around Chloe could of sworn she was staring into the bright green eyes outside the small rain covered window. In an instant they disappeared.

"I'm loosing it" Chloe whispered to herself.

"What's that sweetheart?" Greg asked looking in the direction of the weary eyed teen.

"Nothing" Chloe said noticing that since gazing out the window into the darkness Flora had already managed to get Greg's shirt off and was now looking at the zipper on his cargo pants wishfully.

"I think I'll go to bed now" the Goth told the pair.

"K your stuffs in the spare room" Flora replied in between kisses her and Greg exchanged.

"Night" the pair said in unison

"Night" she mumbled heading off to the spare room.

'At least the walls are plain' the Goth thought to herself as she looked at the flower covered duvet on top of the double bed.

"Mmmmmmm" Chloe heard her friend whine as she hopped into bed.

"Ugh" Chloe groaned

The last thing the youth heard before she fell into a blissful sleep was the creek of the wardrobe door opening.

A/N Hope you like it! Watch out for the bright green eyes in chapter 2 coming soon. P.Splease review!


End file.
